The Truth
by Alcandre
Summary: A short sad songfic about Hermione and her refusing Ron's love. Based on the song"I Know the Truth." R/R please!!


Title: The Truth  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Well, this is an angsty but nice fic, in my opinion. I enjoyed writing it! I was just sitting here, listening to Aida and this popped into my head! Don't you love that? This song is from the musical Aida and is titled "I know the Truth." If you haven't at least heard the music from Elton John's Aida, then you must! It is beautiful!!!! Well, here it is and enjoy!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or Aida!! I AM POOR. very poor. like 5$ to my name poor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger stared in shock at the paper in her hands. An owl had just delivered it and all she could do was gape at it. It was a wedding invitation, a wedding invitation to Ron Weasley's wedding. After ten minutes of staring, Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
"How have I come to this?  
  
How did I slip and fall?  
  
How did I throw half a lifetime away  
  
Without any thought at all?"  
  
She should have told him how she felt when she had the chance. Back in their 6th year at Hogwarts, he had professed his love to her and she had turned him down, not realizing that she was truly in love with him.  
  
It was around two weeks later that it suddenly dawned on her. She DID love Ron, more than she had ever known. But she never got up the courage to tell him. She was a coward, too scared to admit that she was wrong.  
  
And then, in their 7th year, at graduation, he had met Roberta Peterson; the sister of a classmate of Ginny's. Hermione had to watch through the graduation, the dinner and the dance Ron fawning over her. And now this.  
  
But she had to go to the wedding, Ron was still her friend and she still loved him.  
  
"This should have been my time  
  
It's over- it never began  
  
I closed my eyes to so much for so long  
  
And I no longer can."  
  
"It's a beautiful wedding isn't it, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile at Ginny and nodded. It was beautiful. But all she could see was Ron and Roberta at the altar together, exchanging vows. She chocked back a sob. 'Not now,' she thought. 'Wait until you get home.'  
  
She held herself together through the rest of the ceremony and the reception. It was hard, but she did it, somehow.  
  
"I try to blame it on fortune  
  
Some kind of shift in a star  
  
But I know the truth and it haunts me  
  
It's flown just a little too far"  
  
Hermione collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow. 'What a fool I was.' She thought through her tears. 'To think I could live without him by my side. But I figured that out too late.'  
  
A thank you note came a week later for "the beautiful set of china" for the newlyweds. Hermione tried to smile at Roberta's nice, friendly note but all she could feel was hurt and sorrow. She knew this was going to follow her for the rest of her life.  
  
"I know the truth and it mocks me  
  
I know the truth and it shocks me  
  
It's flown just a little too far."  
  
Why did she have to feel this way about him still? Why couldn't she get over him? She shook her head. It wasn't that easy. She was in love and it was her own stupid fault for not realizing her feelings sooner.  
  
"Why do I want him still?  
  
Why when there's nothing there?  
  
How to go on with the rest of my life  
  
And pretend I don't care  
  
This should have been my time  
  
It's over- it never began  
  
I closed my eyes to much for so longer  
  
And I no longer can."  
  
Hermione woke up with a start and looked around the room. Nope, it hadn't been a dream. She sighed and got up. "Maybe, it's just me," she thought out loud. "Maybe, it's just my fate to be alone and miserable." She suddenly felt a rush of anger. "Damn it! I'm supposed to be the smart one of the group!" She kicked her bed and winced when her foot throbbed with pain. "I am so stupid!"  
  
"I try to blame it on fortune  
  
Some kind of twist in fate  
  
But I know the truth and it haunts me  
  
I learned it a little too late"  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron and Roberta. They had just had their first baby; a girl named Hermione. She was honored and she told her husband that. True, she still loved Ron with a little piece of her heart, he was her first love. But she had to move on and she did. At times, she would still wonder what her life would have been like with Ron but she loved her life now. She had a wonderful husband and a beautiful house. She grinned at baby Hermione. Hopefully, this baby wouldn't live to grow up like her namesake, book smart but blind to the truth.  
  
"Oh I know the truth and it mocks me  
  
I know the truth and it shocks me  
  
I learned it a little too late  
  
Too late."  
  
  
  
The end  
  
Well, how was it? Please tell me! I love reviews!!  
  
Alcandre 


End file.
